1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power supply systems, and particularly to a power supply system for a motherboard in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
With regards to electronics, and particularly computer electronics, jumpers are typically used to set up or adjust printed circuit boards, such as the motherboards of computers. Jumper pins (points to be connected by the jumper) are arranged in groups called jumper blocks, with each group having at least one pair of contact points and often more. In general, each contact in a jumper block terminates in a small metal pin. An appropriately sized conductive sleeve called a jumper, or more technically, a jumper shunt, is slipped over the pins to complete the circuit.
Jumper blocks and jumpers are often used on a motherboard to maintain power supply to a south bridge thus safeguarding complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) information stored therein. Further, the jumpers may be moved to invoke a function to clear the CMOS information in the south bridge, and reset the BIOS configuration settings, which allows the computer to boot if a recent BIOS setting made it unable to boot, or if the CMOS boot password was forgotten. However, using the jumper to clear the CMOS information is time-consuming and inefficient because the computer chassis must be taken apart before clearing the CMOS information in the south bridge.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a power supply system and method for a motherboard which is convenient for computer users to clear CMOS information in a south bridge thereof when the computer fails to boot.